Resolution
by bubby7474
Summary: After Sun and Lillie saved the world with the help of their friends, they can finally settle down and get married. It's just three days before the wedding, and not everything's prepared. Will everything be done in time? Not unless Mew and Celebi can figure out where the ribbon goes.
1. Getting Back Into Things

Third and final in my Sun X Lillie fics. Not much action in this one, pretty much just shipping. Also my apologies for the long wait, life's been interesting.

Chapter 1 - Getting Back Into Things

* * *

Sun and Lillie lie together, arms wrapped around each other. It was a couple days before their wedding, and both were very anxious for it. The two, along with Lillie's family and the entire Aether staff, had been preparing the Aether Paradise mansion for the wedding for a couple weeks, and things were almost perfect. Sun's foot had finally healed, so he could walk around without crutches now, though Sun still messed with Lucas about it, saying, "I wouldn't even have to walk with these if someone had been more careful," and things similar.

Lucas always chuckled, and once replied, "Maybe if someone wasn't so headstrong and such a lone wolf, he wouldn't have gotten knocked out in the first place."

Sun smirked and replied, "Touche."

Lillie began to wake up and she looked over at Sun, who was still sleeping peacefully, and she smiled. She snuggled in closer and closed her eyes again. She still couldn't believe that Sun had proposed, but she had never been happier in her life. She couldn't wait for the wedding, though she was a little bit scared, though her mother had assured her that was normal of people getting married. "Don't worry, hun," Serena had told her, "I went through the same thing with Calem." Then she grumbled, "At least Sun asked for your hand in marriage, I had to ask Calem." This caused Lillie to giggle and caused some of her worry to fade, but some still remain. As Lillie was thinking about her talk with her mom, she faded off into sleep.

Then, a shadow began to form into a body in their room. After a minute, Darkrai Two was standing in the room, looking at them. It blinked and whispered to itself, "They're still asleep? It's noon right now, what were they doing last night?" Then it shook its head and thought, "They better appreciate the work we're putting into their wedding.", then it smirked and walked over to the door. Once Darkrai Two walked out, closing the door slowly behind it, it was immediately pestered by Mew and Celebi, who were waiting on the other side, and Mew asked, "Are they in there?"

Darkrai Two nodded and said, "They're still sleeping."

Celebi frowned and said, "But it's noon!"

Darkrai Two shrugged and said, "I don't know, but let's let them sleep." The legendaries left the two alone and began to set up for the wedding. Mew and Celebi were tasked with hanging up banners and ribbons, while Darkrai Two was tasked with lighting, ironically.

After a few hours of setup, Lucas' Darkrai arrived to help Darkrai Two. Sun had explained everything to his friends after their last adventure, though the meeting of Darkrai Two and Darkrai was still very odd, for everyone involved, but the two got along.

When the two began working together on lighting, one would adjust lights, while the other would used shadows to darken areas that were too bright. The two worked together in perfect unison, unlike Celebi and Mew. Mew and Celebi got along extremely well, but when it came to the wedding, they had conflicting ideas on how the ribbons should look. They agreed the colors should be white, for sunlight, and black, for moonlight, with touches of silver, but they couldn't agree the if ribbon should be strung across the trees and the mansion or hung off the trees and the mansion.

Mew believed it should be hung, while Celebi believed it should be strung across, and the two were constantly changing what the other did, so by the end of the day, nothing had gotten done. Celebi and Mew were in the middle of changing the ribbons, when Sun and Lillie walked out of the mansion, dressed in their normal clothes and holding hands. Lillie whispered to Sun, "You know, if we don't tell them how we want it, nothing will get done."

Sun smiled and said, "Yeah, but it keeps them distracted. You know how hard it is to keep those two concentrated on anything." Lillie giggled and nodded, knowing full well how bad her pokemon were at paying attention. In battle they were extremely attentive, but outside of it? The only thing they carried snooping around Sun and Lillie's romance.

Darkrai walked up to them and said, "Hello Sun and Lillie. Heading out to choose your clothes for the wedding?"

Sun nodded and said, "Yeah. May and Dawn are flying out to help Lillie with her dress, while Brendan and Lucas are coming out to help me choose a style of suit." Then he asked, slightly concerned, "Do you think everything'll be ready in three days?"

Darkrai nodded and said, "Don't worry Sun. My duplicate and I have this under control." Then Darkrai turned to Lillie and said, "Ah, I almost forgot. Your mother and father have returned to the Kalos region. I believe they are heading to Lumiose City to pick up the wedding cake."

Lillie nodded and thanked Darkrai for the information. Then Sun and Lillie headed for the docks in the Aether Paradise, where they ran into Brendan, May, Lucas, and Dawn all talking. When the four saw the finances walk up, they all smiled. "Hey you two," May said. "The big day's pretty close. You two excited?"

Lillie and Sun both nodded and said in unison, "Yes." This brought smiles to their friends faces. The six then boarded a ship to Melemele Island. On the ride over, Lillie pulled May to the side and asked her in private, "Hey, May. I want to ask you: Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

May smiled and replied, "I'd love to." Then May smirked and said, "So, I heard a rumor that there's going to be a double battle after the vows? The groom and bride vs the maid of honor and the best man? Is this true?"

Lillie then replied, "Better get ready, because there is no limit to what you can use."

May and Lillie began to walk back over to the group, when they noticed Sun had pulled Brendan to the side. "How much you want to bet that Sun's asking Brendan to be the best man?" May mused.

Lillie laughed and replied, "I wouldn't bet against it. Those two could be brothers, they're so similar."

May smiled and nodded. "Protective? Check."

Lillie smirked and said, "Stole our hearts? Check."

May then sighed and said, "Has almost gotten themselves killed trying to protect us… More than once."

Lillie sighed and said, "Check."

Lucas, hearing the noise, walked over with Dawn and asked, "What're you two talking about?"

"The similarities between Sun and Brendan," May said with a smile, while still staring at her husband.

"Headstrong and cocky? Have you gotten those yet?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"You're one to talk," Dawn smiled at her boyfriend, who leaned over and kissed her, causing her to smirk.

May and Lillie began to laugh uncontrollably, when Sun and Brendan walked over, both looking extremely confused. "So, I'm guessing we missed something…" Sun stated. Dawn and Lucas nodded, but said nothing, while May and Lillie were laughing. Sun just rolled his eyes and looked over the ocean. He saw Melemele fast approaching and he said, "Hey guys, we're almost there." Then he looked at Lillie with a smile and asked, "What was so funny though?"

Lillie and May tried to stop laughing, though May managed to say, "Sorry about that."

Lillie smiled, regaining her composure, and replied, "It was just something was really funny."

Sun stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around his fiance and laid his head gently on her head. "You will tell me eventually what you were laughing at," Sun said, though clearing joking.

Lillie smiled and said, "Make me."

Then the two locked lips, and shared a moment of bliss. When they finally became aware of the world again, they saw Lucas, Brendan, and May all handing poke to Dawn. The frowned, not sure why Dawn was getting paid, until Dawn explain, "We all bet on how long it would take for you two to kiss intimately without caring we were here. I bet it would happen before the day ended, Lucas said the day before the wedding, and Brendan and May both said the day of the wedding."

Then Sun and Lillie began to blush, as their romance was clearly all everyone cared about snooping around now, not just their pokemon. "I bet you weren't much better," said a crimson faced Lillie.

May laughed and said, "Are you kidding? When Brendan and I were getting married, you practically had to get a crowbar to separate our lips."

Lillie and Sun began to relax, knowing they weren't the only ones who could over do things. After Dawn had received her payment, the group heard a voice over the intercom say, "We've arrived at Melemele Island, ladies and gents."


	2. Suits and Dresses

**Chapter 2 - Suits and Dresses**

As the six of them got off the boat, they were greeted by Gladion, who smiled and said, "Hey guys. Going shopping for supplies for the wedding?"

Sun nodded and replied, "Yeah, we need to pick up the suits and dresses. You already have yours?"

Gladion nodded and said, "Yeah, picked it out a little bit ago. They're cleaning it right now, and then I'll be heading back to the Aether Paradise to help with the setup." Then he looked at the other four and asked, "I thought you guys already had your clothes?"

May nodded and said, "Yeah, we do, but we thought we'd help Sun and Lillie pick out their clothes."

Lucas smirked and said, "Yeah, with Sun's sense in fashion, he'd come to the wedding in jeans and a tee shirt."

Sun glanced at him and stated, "You sir, are wearing a scarf and a beret in 90+ degree weather. Do not judge my sense in style."

Everyone laughed, and then the group continued on to Hau'oli city's mall. Inside, they headed straight for the clothing section, where they found suits and dresses of all types and colors. Brendan was immediately enthralled with everything, causing Sun and Lillie to glance at him strangely, until May whispered, "He loves making clothes, don't ask me why, he just does. He actually made our wedding attire for our wedding, though now that he's Hoenn's champion he doesn't have much time to make clothes anymore."

Sun raised his eyebrow and said, "But he has time attend a wedding around the world and save the world for that matter?"

May smiled and said, "He does whatever he can for his friends, including attending their wedding across the world, and if he didn't save the world, being the champion of Hoenn would be pointless." Then she got her husband's attention and said, "We should split up into two groups, Brendan and Lucas with Sun, Dawn and me with Lillie." The she smiled and Sun and said, "Remember, it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

As May and Dawn were browsing the store, Lillie was trying on different types of veils. They had all come to a uniform decision that Lille would be wearing a simple white wedding dress with a small moon pendant on, as the sun and moon were extremely important in Alola, but they couldn't decide on the color of the veil. While some fit perfectly, they made it hard for Lillie to see, while others made it easier to see, but the color was way off. Finally Dawn sighed and said, "Alright, so we've gone through about every veil in this place, and none of them seem to fit. Any ideas May?"

May shook her head and said, "I always go to Brendan for things like this. I guess it comes down to which veil do you want Lillie?"

Lillie frowned and tried a few of the veils on again. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I don't like any of them." Then she looked at her hair, which she kept tied back still, and undid it, letting her blonde hair flow freely down her back. Dawn and May smiled and said in unison, "Perfect."

Lillie blushed and said, "You think Sun'll like it?"

Dawn giggled and replied with a smile, "Sun'll like anything you wear. He loves you, and nothing will ever change that."

Lillie smiled and took the wedding dress off, putting her normal clothes back on. "Okay, let's pay for this, go find the boys, and head back to the Aether Paradise to help with set up."

May shook her head and said, "Lillie this is your wedding. We'll set it up for you, don't worry." Then she smirked and said, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

/

"It should be a silver suit, silver tie, and a white undershirt," Lucas said adamantly.

"No, it should be a blue suit, red tie, and a white undershirt, not silver," Brendan retorted.

Sun looked back and forth between the two as they argued about the color of his suit. It'd been a couple hours at this point, and Sun hadn't even tried one on yet, though he didn't need to, and he was more amused with the argument that was going on in front of him. He hadn't told them yet, but he had only planned on a traditional black suit, red tie, white undershirt, with two sun cufflinks. In fact, he'd already sized and ordered them the day before, he just needed to pick it up.

Sun glanced at the cashier who was holding his suit and he nodded. "Hey guys?" Sun stated. The two looked at him, and he just smirked.

"What? What's so funny?" Brendan asked.

Lucas said, "Yeah, this is going to be one of the most important days of your live, you need to look nice."

Sun nodded and said, "Yes… which is why I already bought a suit, and I just needed to pick it up." The two glared at him as he walked over to the cashier, who handed him the suit, nicely folded. "Thank you for holding it."

"It was no problem sir. I think it looks rather nice," said the cashier.

Sun looked over at Brendan, who was just smirking and Lucas, who the was shaking his head about how he'd just had a pointless argument for the past couple hours with one of his greatest friends. Then Sun's expression went serious and he said, "I would like you guys to see me in it, just to be sure."

The two nodded, and Sun went into the changing room. After a couple minutes, he came back out, and Brendan and Lucas were blown away. The two nodded and Lucas said, "You look amazing. So much better than either of our ideas."

Brendan nodded in agreement, and continued, "And those cufflinks are an amazing addition."

Sun blushed, but smiled and said, "Thank you, I thought it looked good, but I wasn't sure." Then Sun went back into the room, and changed back into his normal clothes.

As Sun walked out of the changing room, Lillie, May, and Dawn walked up, with Lillie holding a bag. Sun smiled at Lillie, and Lillie returned it. Sun asked, "Do you have everything you need?" She nodded, and Sun took her hand. "Well, then I think we should head home."

As the group left the mall, they heard screaming from down the road, and they turned to see a little boy in the middle of the road, crying. The group walked over to the little boy, and Sun crouched down to look the child in the eyes. "Are you okay, little guy?"

The little boy continued to cry, but managed to get out, "M-m-my mommy…" But then the little boy continued to weep.

Sun smiled and said, "You can't find your mom?" The little boy nodded and Sun continued, "Well, how about I see if I can't help you find her?"

The little boy sniffled and said, "You would do that?"

Sun nodded and said, "Of course. Where do you last remember your mom being?"

The little boy pointed towards the hair salon. "She was in there, and she told me not to venture far, but I saw my friend, and I went to play, and when I went back, I couldn't find my mommy…"

Sun smiled and took the little kids hand and said, "Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find her. Come on, let's go exploring."

As the two were exploring the city, Lillie watched Sun with amazement and endearment. She just followed the two around with her eyes glued on Sun. Her friends were just smirking at her, until Dawn walked over to her and whispered, "He really is amazing with kids isn't he." She nodded without speaking, and Dawn continued, "Well don't worry, you'll be able to have a one of your own in a couple days.

Lillie face practically glowed red when she heard Dawn's comment, but she said nothing. Then the group saw the little boy run away from Sun and run straight to a woman who was looking around frantically. Sun jogged over to the woman, who was now in tears, hugging the boy. The five of them walked over just in time to hear Sun say humbly, "I figured I'd help him find his mom, instead of leaving him."

The woman looked up in tears and said, "Oh, thank you sir. I have some poke, I'll gladly pay."

She began reaching for her purse when Sun smiled and shook his head. "I didn't do this to get paid, just wanted to help out." Then Sun crouched down again and said to the boy, "Now remember what I told you."

The boy beamed and said, "Always listen to mommy! Thanks mister!"

Sun waved goodbye to the group and turned to his friends who were smiling warmly. Sun smiled and said, "Anyone would've done it."

Brendan chuckled and said, "Maybe, but not many are good with kids, and from what I saw, you'll make an amazing dad."

Sun blushed, but heard Lillie say, "Don't worry, they were giving me a hard time about it to."

May giggled and said, "No, we were giving you a hard time because you two can try for kids in a few days, and I mean, that's what often happens on the honeymoon."

Now both Lillie and Sun were red faced, but they took each others hands and headed to the marina to head back to the Aether Paradise. Sun leaned down and whispered, "Remind me why we invited them again."

Lillie smiled and said, "Admit it, you love their company, even if it is messy with us most of the time."

Sun smirked and said, "You have a point my love." Then he pulled her into his embraced and the two stared at each other for a moment, until Lillie said, "I love you.."

Sun smiled warmly and said, "I love you to…" And with that they kissed, while there friends watched. Lucas shook his head and called, "Hey, save it for the ceremony, we're about to miss the ship back to the Aether Paradise and its getting dark."

The two separated, but remained staring into each other's eyes. After a few brief moments, the took each others hands and continued onto the ship, headed for the Aether Paradise.


	3. Friends Galore

Chapter 3 - Friends Galore

As the group exited the ship, they noticed more people had begun to arrive, notably Crystal, who had ridden her Lugia, as it was inside the Aether Paradise's dock, with Crystal and Gold sitting on top of it, and being a bit more lovey dovey than usual. The group smiled to their friends and walked over, with Gold calling, "Hey guys!"

When they arrived, Sun smiled and said, "A little early aren't yah? The weddings not for another couple days."

Crystal smiled and said, "And miss helping to set up the wedding of the guy I used to work with and the girl I kidnapped," then she glanced at Lillie and said, "Sorry about that by the way."

Lillie smirked and said, "You only caught me off guard. Had I been ready, I've beaten you."

Crystal shrugged and replied, "Whatever you say." This got a chuckle out of the group before Crystal said, "But we really are here to help set up. What do you guys want us to do?"

Lillie thought for a second and said, "Well, both Darkrais are working on lighting, Celebi and Mew are working on the ribbon…"

Sun interjected with saying, "Can we really consider what those two are doing working?"

Lillie giggled, but repeated, "Celebi and Mew are working on the ribbons. The chairs and tables haven't been setup yet, the cake hasn't arrived yet, and the decorations, excluding the ribbon, haven't been setup yet."

Sun nodded, but stated, "That can be done in the morning. It's about 9 right now, I'd say. Come on, let's go find you guys some places to sleep."

Gold smiled and said, "Thanks, though we aren't the only people who've showed up."

Lillie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who all's here?"

Crystal smiled and started counting on her fingers, "Well, Silver arrived with us, Red and Green showed up a little while ago, Blue showed up with Mewtwo, which probably didn't help Mew, though Mewtwo can get those two working, so maybe it did help. White and Black showed up together, Bianca and Cheren, Emerald showed up at some point, but I don't know if he's still here…"

Sun raised his hand and said, "So you're saying everyone we invited is here?" Gold and Crystal nodded in unison, and Sun sighed. "Um… where are we going to have everyone sleep?"

They heard a voice behind them, "Oh, don't worry about that Young Master Sun. I have already taken the liberty of finding everyone a place to sleep. While they are a bit scattered, everyone seems happy." Everyone turned and saw everyone's favorite purple haired Aether employee.

Lillie smiled and said, "Hello Wicke," as she gave her a hug, which she returned. Lillie asked, "So you've found everyone a place to sleep for tonight?"

Wicke nodded and said, "Like I said, they're a bit scattered around the Paradise, but they all seemed happy."

Gold and Crystal climbed off Lugia's back, while Crystal asked, "Yeah, actually where are we sleeping? I don't remember."

Wicke smiled, bowed, and replied, "Follow me, I'll show you."

The two took each other's hands and began to follow Wicke, when Sun noticed a glint ome off both of their left hands. Sun whistled and got both of their attentions. Sun simply said, "New bling?"

The two began to blush and started to stutter as their friends began to notice their wedding bands. Finally, Crystal was able to form a complete sentence, saying, "We had a small ceremony back in Johto. Nothing special, we didn't want to over shadow yours. We were going to have a bigger one and invite everyone after yours, but we kinda hoped no one would notice the rings."

Gold sighed and said, "We were trying to wait, but we couldn't take it anymore. We want to be together so bad, and finally we decided we would be."

Everyone smiled and began to congratulate the two, their faces red, which caused Brendan to note, "Hey, it's not Sun or Lillie blushing."

/

Sun and Lillie were laying in bed together, cuddling closely. After all their friends were in bed, Lillie and Sun had decided to head to bed. As much as they were excited for their wedding, the only time they really got time alone was when they were in bed, and even sometimes they weren't alone, because they could hear Mew's giggling. Even they didn't have it too much, they loved their time together; it was when they could express their unconditional love for each other for each other without threat of being teased.

After a few hours of faking sleep, Lillie stood up and looked around. She looked at Sun's face, and admired how peaceful he looked. He was good at hiding it, but she could tell he was nervous about the wedding, though she was terrified. She would sometimes stay up all night, worrying she wasn't enough for him. Sometimes she'd wonder if he didn't really love her, but was faking it to keep her happy. Maybe he really loved someone else. She constantly had to remind herself that he was the one who said "I love you," first, and he was the one who asked for her hand in marriage.

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but the more she resisted, the more they came. Eventually, she got up, kissed Sun on the lips, which he subconsciously returned, and headed out to get some air.

As she was walking around the Paradise, she was greeted by an eerie nothingness. There was no noise, and it reminded her of the day her, Sun, and her friends invaded the Aether Paradise to stop her mother from summoning the Ultra Beasts. That night had been just as silent as this night, and Lillie didn't appreciate. Finally, she decided she'd look over the ocean, as it was always a calming view.

Once Lillie reached one of the many views of the ocean, she took in a deep breath, letting the smell of the ocean take over her senses. As she peered over the ocean, her thoughts began to return. She began to think that maybe her thoughts were right and that none of this was real, and that Sun was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else's, which she knew he would. Maybe…

"Boo," she heard behind her.

"Ahh!" Lillie yelled, as she turned, seeing Green standing behind her.

The two were silent for a second, and when they were sure no one had heard them, Green whispered, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just looked lonely, so I figured I'd chat with you."

Lillie smiled and replied, "Thanks Green." Then she looked back over the ocean and whispered, "Green… I'm scared."

Green walked over and stood next to her. "Yeah, I bet. You're a day away from marrying your childhood sweetheart, and you want everything to be perfect for both of you, but you don't know." Then she smiled at Lillie and said, "Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to make it the perfect wedding for you two."

Lillie smiled and replied, "Thanks Green, but that's not what scares me." Green glanced at her, waiting for Lillie to continue. "I'm afraid maybe I won't be enough for him, or maybe he doesn't really feel anything for me…"

That second comment practically brought Green to tears. "You're scared he might not really love you?" Lillie nodded, knowing it was silly, which Green reiterated by saying, "Have you forgotten how he literally threw himself in front of a corrupted legendary, the Alpha legendary I might add, without a second thought?"

Lillie thought for a second and whispered gratefully, "Thank you Green…"

Green smirked and replied, "Anytime. And to answer your question if you'll be enough for him: There is no one else for him."

Lillie nodded, but said, "There is one more thing that's been bugging me."

Green nodded and replied, "What is it?"

"What if… what if I hurt him? I don't want to, but I might…"

Green sighed and looked across the ocean. "I have an answer, but I don't know if you want to hear it…" She looked at Lillie, whose eyes were practically pleading for an answer. Green frowned but said, "Hurting those you love is saddly an inevitability of life. But," she lifted Lillie's head with her hand, "Never dwell on the pain you cause others. Focus on what you can do to soothe that pain."

Lillie began to tear up. "Thank you Green…" Then she wrapped her arms around Green, which she returned.

After a few seconds, the two let go and Green said, "Don't worry, I'm always here to talk if you want to. I'm sure any of our friends would be happy to talk if you wanted to."

Lillie was about to respond when they heard the sound an eerie flute cut through the silence. The two looked around as they heard the sound of the flute echo. Then they heard the echo stop, and another eerie sound, that sounded similar and it slowly got higher in pitch, while occasionally getting lower, then it held a high note for a few seconds,then it got slightly lower, and then the sound vanished. The two looked at each other, and began exploring the Paradise, searching for the sound.

/

Sun had woken up to find Lillie was gone. He looked around, having a mini heart attack, thought after everything the two had been through, it was warranted. Finally, he stood up and began to head out, when he noticed a very faint eerie noise coming from one of Lillie's dresser drawers. He blinked and walked over to it, opened it, and gasped. He saw that the Azure Flute, which had been granted to Lillie by Arceus, was glowing, and a faint eerie noise was coming from it. He picked it up and began to look it over. He couldn't figure out why the flute was glowing, but he decided he'd try it. He went to blow it, but no noise came from it.

He blinked, and suddenly these strange pokemon that seemed to form letters appeared in front of him, which read, "To summon the Alpha, you must have space for a king."

Sun blinked again and the strange letters disappeared. Sun shook off his confusion, and left his and Lillie's room. He immediately went to the front of the Aether Paradise, where he had heard Crystal had jumped off and landed on Lugia. Once he was there, Sun tried the flute again, and this time, and eerie echo sounded from the flute, and suddenly, Sun got the feeling he was being watched. But, he continued to play, and the flute seemed to play itself, with the notes changing on their own. After a few seconds of playing, the flute went silent, and a golden hole opened up in the sky, and Arceus emerged from it.

Sun stared in awe as the Alpha Pokemon emerged from a hole of golden light. As it descended, the hole disappeared, the light disappearing. When Arceus landed, it bowed its head to Sun, who bowed back. "Savior of the world and lover of my savior, Sun," Arceus spoke, "It is nice to finally see you again."

Sun smiled and said, "It is nice to see you to Arceus, though is there any pokemon that doesn't know about me and Lillie now?" Arceus silence answered Sun's question, who just laughed. Then Sun frowned and asked, "You know, we've had this flute since you gave it to us, but tonight it was... humming I guess. Why was that?"

Arceus bowed again. "It hummed for I wished to speak with you. I'm aware you and Lillie are getting married, correct?" Sun nodded, and Arceus continued by saying, "I was curious who you were having wed you two?"

Sun frowned and said, "I don't know actually. We never really came up with someone." Then Sun cursed himself for not remembering that fact sooner. Then Sun said, "Crap, now we need to think of someone to wed us…"

Arceus shook its head and replied, "Do not bother." Sun raised an eyebrow at the pokemon, who continued, "I will do it." Sun's jaw dropped, which caused Arceus to make a noise, Sun assumed later it was a chuckle, with Arceus continuing, "After all you two have done for me, I wish to repay the favor… If you two are willing."

Sun nodded and said, "We would love it, though is it alright if I don't tell Lillie? I think the surprise would be nice." Arceus nodded, and Sun smiled. "Thank you. I need to return to my bed, but I will see you again in a day." Arceus bowed, and disappeared.

After Arceus left, Green and Lillie showed up. The two were looking around, and finally Sun asked, "What're you two looking for?"

Green frowned and said, "We heard a strange noise a few minutes ago, and we've been trying to find it."

The flute, Sun thought. "I mean, I didn't hear anything…"

Lillie frowned and said, "Are you sure? It sounded really eerie and ominous."

Sun smiled and kissed her. "You worry too much. I didn't hear anything, besides the wind. Come on, let's go back to bed, before you start dreaming other things." Then he glance at Green and said, "You should probably head back to bed to. I'm sure Red'll notice you're missing here soon."

Green nodded and said, "If he hasn't already." And with that, she turned around and headed back to where she was sleeping. Sun turned back to Lillie, took her hand, and asked, "Ready to head back?" She smiled and nodded. As they headed back to their room, Lillie began to drift off, her mind relaxed after her conversation with Green. Thankfully, she made it to bed before she fell completely to sleep, though when she did, she was snuggled close to Sun, who loved it just as much as her.


	4. Let The Dead Rest

**Chapter 4 - "Let The Dead Rest"**

Black sat up groggily, and looked at his phone, seeing that it was 5:00 AM. He looked over at his girlfriend, White, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled warmly, and began to stand up and stretch. He looked around at all the enclosures that held pokemon. He leaned against the rails and watched as the pokemon lived their lives, every single one of them enjoying life without a trainer. He then began to think about his own journey, thinking about the villains who he fought against, with his pokemon and friends at his side. Sure, in the end he became good friends with one of the leaders of the enemy, and he wasn't able to stop them.

He felt the familiar grasp of White's hand against his own. He turned and smiled warmly. She alone had fought Ghetsis at the top of N's castle, and saved Unova from Team Plasma. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, and she gladly returned it. After a few seconds, they parted and stared into each other's eyes. They remained in silence, until they heard a voice whisper, "I used to wish for this…"

The two looked into the enclosure and saw a man with long flowing green hair petting a Starmie. The man was staring at the Starmie, but seemed lost in his own thoughts, unsure what to think. Black whistled quietly, and the man turned. Black then whispered, "N, that was years ago. You can't still blame yourself for everything."

N shrugged, standing up, and climb out of the enclosure, headed towards his friends. Once he reached them, he whispered, "I do. I caused so much pain for others, going after my own selfish goals…"

White frowned and replied, "And what about the pain that was caused you? Ghetsis, your own adopted father, beat you. Screamed at you. Forced you into a role no one would ever want, especially a child. N, what you did wasn't your fault, it was his, and you know it."

N looked out over the pokemon and sighed. "I know… but when the only place you have to live is your own room from those days… and you have to listen to that damn music box…"

Black retorted, "I offered to get rid of it. That thing's broken anyway."

N nodded but replied, "No, I keep it because it does remind me of the good times I had with my pokemon, but it reminds me of the bad more often than the good." Then he glanced towards the couple with a pang of guilt and asked, "Do you think they'll be okay with my presence? Tomorrow is their wedding, and I was never invited."

The two nodded and smiled, while White replied, "Yes, we're sure they'll be okay with it. Sun and Lillie are some of the nicest people I've met."

N looked visibly reassured, but asked, "Is there any chance we can go ask them? I will not know for certain unless we ask."

The two nodded, and the trio headed for the mansion, noticing all the decorations for the wedding. Celebi and Mew had finally decided that they could incorporate both of their ideas. They had begun hanging white and black ribbons off the trees, with silver ribbon strung from tree to tree, while the mansion itself had black and white ribbons strung across it. Black and White were taken back by the beauty of the decorations, but N just tilted his head in confusion. "Why are they only using white and black? I don't understand."

Black explain, "The sun and moon are extremely important here in Alola, considering the legendary pokemon of the sun and moon lived here, and the white is used to symbolize the sun, the black the moon."

N nodded, beginning to understand the color choice, and noted, "It is beautiful…"

As they were gawking at the decorations, they saw two silhouettes in the dawn light. The two were watching the ocean together, simply enjoying the scene together. The trio walked up to the couple and saw that it was Sun and Lillie. The lovers didn't hear them walk up and were silently holding each other's hands, gazing off over the peaceful waves.

White coughed to get their attention, which startled both of them. The two turned and saw their friends and smiled. "Hey guys. How'd you sleep?" Sun asked.

Black smiled and replied, "Pretty good, considering the last time I was on something that rocked as bad as this artificial island, it was a flying castle."

Lillie blinked and said, "I assume there's a story there…"

White smiled and replied, "Short Version: Black and myself were trying to stop an evil team called Team Plasma, and we eventually chased them to a castle. And the castle started to fly after we got on."

Sun tilted his head back and mumbled, "And I thought the Ultra Wormhole was odd." Then he looked back at his friends and noticed a third man with long green hair, seemingly hiding behind Black and White. Sun smiled at the man and reached his hand out to shake the man's hand. "I don't think we've met…"

The man took a step forward and shook Sun's hand. "My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius…"

White butted in, "Everyone just calls him N." Sun mouthed 'Thank you' in response.

N chuckled and continued, "I was raised by a man named Ghetsis in the Unova region. Under his guidance, I grew to love pokemon, and eventually wished for all pokemon to be free. This was the basis for what many in Team Plasma followed..."

Sun nodded and said, "Sounds similar to the Aether Foundation, which is probably why Colress came to work for the Aether Foundation."

N raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you're aware of Team Plasma?"

Sun shrugged and replied, "Bits and pieces. I'm aware their original leader had a son who he abused and mistreated. This boy loved pokemon and was friends with many pokemon, and was also the prince of Team Plasma. The boy's father spread his lies through his son's mouth, until one day, White defeated both the son and the father, releasing the son, and stopping the father." Then Sun bowed and finished, "I'm sorry if I reopened any old wounds by retelling your past N, Prince of Plasma."

N smiled and said, "It's alright, my friends have been helping me get over what has happened." Then N raised and eyebrow and asked, "But I must ask, how did you know I was the former leader of Team Plasma?"

Sun explained, "The way you referred to your ideals as the 'basis' of Team Plasma. Most people who start organizations use their ideals as the starting point and grow from there."

N nodded and walked over to the fencing and began to lean on it. The four watched N in silence as he spoke. "These ideals of mine got many people hurt. Some even died. My father… no, Ghetsis did horrible things to fulfill his dream over taking over not just Unova, but the world. If I had remained strong, maybe I could have…"

Sun walked over and looked at N. "It's not your fault. This stuff happened years ago, it's the past. Let the dead rest and your own mind shall find peace."

N continued to look over the ocean. Then he whispered, "Wise words, and it sounds like you speak from experience."

Sun nodded and said, "Yeah I do."

N looked at him expecting, but Sun said nothing. Lillie walked over and took Sun's hand and began to answer N's question. "Sun was one of the leaders of the Corps of Silence. He's done lots of evil in his life… much he still regrets, but he's learned to let go." She began to lean on Sun and finished, "With my help."

Sun smiled and replied, "True."

N smiled and whispered, "Thank you…" Then he glanced at Sun and Lillie and asked, "Do you mind if I attend your wedding? It's alright if you say no…"

Lillie laughed and said, "Are you kidding? With the conversation you and Sun just had, I think it's safe to assume you can come."

Sun looked at N and nodded, smiling the entire time. Sun then began to lead Lillie away towards their room, as she had begun to fall back asleep.

When the two had walked back into the mansion, Black said jokingly, "What, so he gives you advice, you take it to heart. We give you advice, you ignore it?"

N looked at his friends and smiled warmly. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We can probably sneak in a few more hours before set up continues."


	5. Setup

**Chapter 5 - Setup**

Once the two reach their bed, Lillie and Sun began to drift back into a peaceful sleep in each other's embrace, when Sun whispered, "You look cute when you're falling asleep."

She began to giggle and responded groggily, "Are you saying I don't normally?"

Sun kissed her cheek and responded, "You're the most adorable and loving person I've ever met, I decided that when I saved Nebby back on the bridge from those Spearow. Everything you've done since has only confirmed what I already knew."

Lillie smiled and snuggled closer. "You know…" She whispered. "That day I decided you were the one I was going to marry. Everyone I'd met before was nice, but you… there was something about you. As soon as I saw you, I knew I could trust you. Maybe it was because you shielded Nebby without a second thought, or maybe it was that Tapu Koko saved you, because it knew you were special." Then she looked at Sun in the eyes and smiled. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad we met." Then she kissed him on the lips, which he returned, and finished, "And for the record? I wouldn't change anything I ever did back then."

Sun smiled at her. "I loved you and wanted to be with you since I met you. I'll admit, I felt a little betrayed when I found out that Lusa… I mean Serena was your mom. I felt a little betrayed because you didn't trust me enough to tell me. But,I watched as the girl I loved bloomed from it, and I loved you even more." Then Sun smirked and said, "Including those little quirks about 'your own Z-power'."

Lillie laughed and lightly punched Sun's arm. As the two drifted off, they were wrapped tight together, remembering all the good times they'd had together, and envisioning the good to come.

/

After a few more hours of sleep, the entire Aether Paradise was buzzing with movement. Trainers and pokemon were running all over the artificial island, setting up decorations, placing tables in the courtyard. Mewtwo was busy keeping Mew and Celebi in check, but with Celebi's ability to travel through time, it seemed more like an advanced game of hide and seek. Blue, Red, and Green were giving everyone jobs, ranging from cleaning to going on shore to get flowers for the arrangements. Silver, Gold, and Crystal were setting up tables and chairs, May and Emerald were setting up plates and utensils at all the tables, Brendan was designing little suns and moons to hang around, while Lucas and Dawn were helping both darkrais with the lighting. Black, White, N, Bianca, and Cheren were getting the stage prepared for the wedding. Sun had told them that the stage needed to be pretty large, though he didn't explain anything, which confused Lillie more than it confused them.

A young couple were working together to set an area for a photoshoot after the wedding. The boy, named Nate, was setting up the scenery, a favor to Gladion. The girl, Rosa, was setting up the camera for the photo. Sun and Lillie had been freaking out about the pictures, but Gladion told them he had it covered. Nate was a member of the International Police who had been sent to Unova to stop Team Rocket. Ironically, he fell in love with and began to date Rosa, a member of Team Plasma. After N split from Team Plasma, many members, including Rosa and her mother, split as well. This Team Plasma was working to improve the life of all pokemon, and taking pokemon from those who mistreated them, not all trainers. After N had fully disbanded all of Team Plasma, Rosa had nowhere to do. Rosa had met Nate during her travels, and she reached out to him for help. He gladly helped her out, and after living together for a few years, they began to date.

When Sun and Lillie met Nate and Rosa, Lillie said, "I'm happy to have you guys come, but Gladion said you guys can take our wedding photos as well?"

Nate nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm a pretty good photographer. I mean, mug shots and bridal portraits are basically the same thing, right?"

Rosa just smirked and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the pictures. I've been taking pictures since I was a little girl, and I'm a part time professional photographer. You won't have to worry about your wedding photos having white backgrounds with black lines."

This got a laugh out of the four of them, and Sun and Lillie gladly let them take over the photos. Sun said, "Anyone with that kind of humor must be able to take at least a couple good pictures."

/

After hours of set up, Red looked around and saw that everything was done. Brendan had made miniature suns and moons that hung from the trees, the tables and chairs were all set up fully, with plates and utensils on every table, along with a vase with a rose in it. Wicke was the one tasked with finding the flowers for the wedding, and she found a place that sold roses of all colors. Red, yellow, pink, silver, and even blue. Some seemed odd, but Wicke found them all beautiful, and she bought enough roses for each table to have one, plus a few for the bouquet. The isles were clear for Lillie, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen to walk down.

"Green, I think we're good," Red called.

Green looked out over everything and nodded in agreement. "The stage is set up, the tables look beautiful." Then she smirked at her boyfriend and said, "Now the only thing is for your hair to be done, and everything will be ready."

Red began to blush, but then Blue began to laugh. "Red's hair done nicely? Red not wearing a hat? That'll be a sight."

Red smirked at his childhood friend and replied, "Oh? And what about you? Your sister and your grandfather have been trying to get you to run a comb through that mess for years, and they haven't been successful."

Blue groaned and said, "Yeah, well Mewtwo can be very persuasive…"

Green smirked and said, "What you really mean is Mewtwo forces you to look nice with it's psychic powers."

Blue nodded and Red chuckled. "Well, Green helping me do my hair sounds a lot more appealing now, thank you Blue."

As they began to laugh, all their friends walked over. They all began to discuss the wedding. After a few minutes of talking, Maw made the comment, "So they're gonna have kids in a few months, right?"

Everyone began to laugh. Lucas responded, "Naw, they'll wait a few years first."

Blue responded, "So you think they're not gonna do it for a few years?"

Lucas smirked and said, "I didn't say that, did I?"

Everyone began to howl with laughter. After a few minutes, Sun walked over groggily, like he'd just gotten out of bed. "What're you all laughing about?"

Green smirked and patted Sun on the head. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

Sun blinked and remained silent. After a couple moments, he said, "Well, I think I'd rather not know at this point." Then he waved and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blue called. "You and Lillie haven't helped us at all during the set up."

Sun turned around with a smirk on his face, though he was half asleep, he responded, "You talk about our personal life and expect us to help set up our wedding? No, you guys seem to have gotten everything done just fine." With that he walked back to the mansion and disappeared inside.

"Seriously though, why didn't they help?" Black asked.

May smiled and said, "Tomorrow is their big day. I left a note on their door telling them to just rest all day. Trust me, a half asleep bride and groom can lead to some… comical comments made during the ceremony."

Dawn smiled and said, "Is it safe to assume there's a story behind that comment?"

Brendan smirked and said, "Yeah, you can ask for it when you take us out for those drinks you promised us a few years ago."

Damn shrugged and said, "Name a time and place."

Everyone began to laugh again. Just as everyone was going to continue laughing, Celebi flew over and said, "Uh, guys? It's almost eleven at night. How have you guys not noticed yet?"

Everyone looked up and saw the moon was almost straight above them. As they began to feel their exhaustion wash over them, Red commented, "How time flies when you're doing pain in the ass work."

Everyone chuckled and began to head to bed. Once they reached their, Red laid down next to Green and the two snuggled close. "You know, I kinda feel bad for Sun," Red whispered.

"Why's that?" Green whispered back.

"Well, he walked in us about half a year ago, and he hasn't made one joke about us. Everyone makes jokes about their relationship, but to be fair, they take it on the chin pretty well."

Green laughed, and for a few moments the two lay still. "So, who are the groomsmen?" Green asked.

"Brendan's the best man, then it'll go Gold, then me. Which mean I need to look nice," Red sighed. "Who's the bridesmaids?"

"May's the maid of honor, then Crystal, then me. And don't worry babe, I'll help you look nice. Wouldn't want my boyfriend looking like he just rolled out of bed to my good friend's wedding."

Red smiled at her and said, "You'd consider Lillie one of your good friends?"

Green smiled. "You know, when you break someone out of prison, and help them take down the evil organization that you used to work for that also imprisoned that person, you end up becoming good friends."

Red continued to smile and whispered, "I love you Green, and that includes your quick witted humor."

Green giggled and said with mock sadness, "What, you don't like my jokes?"

Red kissed Green on the lips and whispered, "Good night babe. See you in the morning."

Green wrapped her arms around Red and whispered back, "Good night. I love you."

"Love you too," Red whispered as the two fell asleep.


	6. That Fateful Day

**Chapter 6 - That Fateful Day**

Sun stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his black suit, had a white under suit, had his cufflinks on, which he was constantly fidgeting with, had a dark crimson tie. As he stared at himself, his eye drifted to his scar. It had healed for the most part, but there was a very distinct line across his right cheek. He began to think back to those days, the days after he ran away, when he got caught be the Corps, the sleepless nights of torture…

"How you feeling?" He heard as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

Sun flinched slightly, turning to see Brendan staring him in the eyes. Sun looked back at the mirror and said, "I'm doing fine, just nervous."

Brendan nodded and looked at his own reflection, and smirked. "Heh. You're getting married and I'm the best man… probably should take off the beanie, huh?"

Sun smiled and replied, "I'd appreciate it." Brendan nodded and reached up to take off his beanie, and once it was removed, Sun saw what Brendan was hiding under his beanie. Brendan's hair was black, nicely combed back, but that wasn't what drew Sun's attention. A two large scars, with the tissue that had built up it must've happened early in Brendan's life.

Brendan sighed and explained. "Hoenn, back when May and I were young, a Salamence attacked us. I was able to knock it out, but the bastard got me directly. It got my headed, cracking it wide open. After I knocked out the Salamence, I passed out. May dragged me back to her dad's lab, determined to save my life, and with her dad's resources, they were able to save my life. Afterword, Professor Birch, May's dad, gave me a Treecko. That's when our whole adventure started."

Sun smiled and noticed a small glint come off Brandon's black suit sleeve. Sun turned and looked closer and noticed the sleeves had ruby cufflinks. Sun stared in amazement, but then stopped because a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, how did you defeat that Salamence? It you got your first pokemon after the encounter, how'd you fight it?"

Brendan smirked but before he responded, they both heard a voice pipe in and say, "Oh, he was my trainer at the time."

The two looked over and saw Celebi floating towards them. It smiled and picked up speed and landed on Brendan's shoulder. "Gold wasn't my first trainer, though after Brendan here caught Groudon, Deoxys and Rayquaza, I figured I'd find another trainer." Then it smirked at Brendan said, "I hope you don't mind."

Brendan laughed and said, "It's no problem, besides you got me out of a lot of situations like the Salamence, and when I caught all my legendaries you knew I was capable of fighting on my own."

Sun blinked and said, "Wait, how long were you Celebi's trainer?"

Brendan frowned and replied, "As long as I can remember. Time is a strange thing to Celebi, with its ability to travel through time." Then Brendan sighed and finished, "It'll be nice for the world to be peaceful for a change."

As they spoke, Gold, who was wearing a black suit like Sun's, but had a pair of golden heart's for cufflinks, and Red, who also wore a black suit, but had a pair of flame cuff links, walked over, and Gold nodded. "Peace sounds nice."

Red smiled and said, "Yeah, after today, I think Green and I'll have some time to catch up."

Gold nodded and said, "Same with me and Kris."

Sun smiled and said, "Thanks for being here guys…" Then he looked at his phone and saw the ceremony was about to start. "We'd better get going." Everyone nodded and turned to leave. When everyone turned, Sun quietly reached into a drawer, pulled out the Azure flute, and snuck it up his sleeve. When he turned around, he saw Celebi looking straight at him. Sun raised his finger in a hushed motion and smiled. Celebi nodded, and the two proceeded to head to the courtyard, where the ceremony was to take place.

/

Green finished putting on Lillie's makeup, and turned Lillie to the mirror so she could see. "Do you like it, or do you want it to be changed?" Green asked softly. Green understood how important this was to Lillie, and she wanted to do everything in her power to make this perfect.

Lillie looked at her own reflection in amazement. "I… I look beautiful…" She wore wore her white dress, white heels, red lipstick, a very faint blush thanks to Green, and Lillie had decided wear a pair of crescent moon earrings. She didn't have a veil, but she leave her hair down, like May and Dawn had suggested, and Lillie loved it.

Green smiled and helped Lillie out of the chair. Green wore a simple green dress, with a pair of leaf earrings. Green hugged Lillie and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Lillie nodded, face full of confidence. Crystal and May walked over and smiled at Lillie. Crystal wore a yellow dress with a pair of crystal earrings while May wore a blue dress with a pair of sapphire earrings. Crystal and May both complemented Lillie on her looks, but then Crystal, May, and Green began to joke around, starting with Crystal making the comment, "I haven't seen you look this confident since we attacked the Corps headquarters."

Then May smirked and said mockingly, "Of course, Sun didn't walk in on anyone last night, right?"

Green sighed and said, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to look him in the eyes after that… I felt so bad because he helped us get together that night…"

Crystal proceeded to smirk and say, "May, when I broke into your house a few days prior, I thought the whole house was shaking, you were snoring so loud. You must've been pretty tired. You and Brendan busy that night?"

May smiled slyly and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Green smiled and said, "Oh Crystal, don't even pretend you and Gold are innocent, you two are married…"

Lillie proceeded to facepalm and say, "Can you please get your minds out of the gutter for one day? Please?"

The four smiled, but nodded. As they were going to continue talking, they heard a knock at the door. They heard Brendan's voice ask, "You guys ready? Ceremonies about to start, just checking in."

Green responded, "Yeah, we'll be out in a second!" Then she turned to Lillie and said, "Shall we?"

Lillie nodded, face beaming, and the four headed to the courtyard.

/

As Sun stood on the platform, he remained silent, scared something might go wrong. He'd never felt true fear in his life, other than when Lillie was threatened, and this was no different, though she wasn't being threatened physically, if something went wrong… Well, Lillie'd been looking forward to this day since they met all those years ago. He looked at all the tables around and they were filled. Friends and allies filled the tables, so many that picking out faces was difficult, but Sun could see Dawn, Lucas, Black, White, and Yellow, but there were so many more.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he turned to see Brendan staring at him. Brendan nodded and the bells began to toll. Sun took a deep breath and watch as the bridesmaid walked out of the mansion, and down the aisle. Tables had been set up around the courtyard, but a very clear path to the platform had been left. First was May, followed by Crystal then Green, which matched perfectly with Sun's groomsmen, who went Brendan, then Gold, then Red. As the reached to platform the walked up and stood across the podium that was placed on the platform, leaving enough space for Lillie. Sun smiled at the maids and said, "You look nice."

Green smirked and said, "You clean up pretty good yourself, especially with that scar of yours."

Sun was about to respond, when the bell tolled again. Everyone, including the people who were sitting at the tables, fell silent, and turned to the mansion. The doors opened and two figures walked out. As the got closer, the two began to come into focus. Lillie was on Sun's left and Calem, who wore a silver suit, was on the right.

Sun stared in awe at Lillie, and Brendan said jokingly, "You can pick you chin up off the ground now."

When they got close, Sun, who'd regained his composure, reached out and Lillie took his hand, letting go of Calem's. Calem looked at Sun and smiled, whispering, "Take care of her."

Sun nodded and replied, "I will."

Sun walked Lillie over to the podium and stood across from her and looked her in the eyes. The two smiled at each other, and both had to resist the urge to not kiss the other on the spot. After a few seconds Lillie frowned. "Sun," she whispered, "Who's going to wed us?"

Sun blinked, completely forgetting his plan. "Oh yeah," he said. "Don't worry, I got that covered."

Then he let got of Lillie's hands, making everyone think he was going to point someone out of the crowd, but then he reached up his sleeve, and pulled out a flute. Lillie recognized it immediately as the Azure flute, but couldn't figure out why Sun had it until he began to play.

When Lillie and Green heard the same sound they'd heard the other day, they were taken back. Sun had played the Azure flute a couple nights before? Why?

After the flute fell silent, everyone began to have an uneasy feeling, and suddenly, every single legendary pokemon came out of their pokeballs and began to let out their cries. Then, and hole that seemed to be made with pure holy light appeared, and a pokemon made of the same light appeared. The pokemon floated down to the platform and began to take shape, until Arceus stood before everyone.

Everyone stared in amazement, as Sun said, "Arceus wanted asked if we would honor it by letting it wed us. I agreed… if that's alright with you."

Lillie smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Arceus bowed and spoke. "Then let the ceremony commence."


	7. I Love You

**Chapter 7 - "I Love You."**

Once everyone calmed down about Arceus' sudden appearance, people began sitting down and regaining. After a brief moment, the crowd's murmuring was a dull hum of excitement over seeing the Alpha, much quieter compared to the shock and awe of when Arceus appeared.

During all the excitement, Lillie and Sun locked eyes in excitement, awaiting Arceus to wed them. Just before Arceus began to speak, it began to let off a faint golden glow that seemed to dance around the courtyard, making the miniature suns and moons the hung around glow almost like the real ones, along with giving everything a gentle air about it. This caused even the murmuring to stop, which was Arceus' que to begin. "We are gathered here today," Arceus boomed, "To bear witness the to conjoinment of two souls, who have bound together for many years, fate itself unable to tear them apart. They have mounted countless challenges many would have thought impossible. Sun contained the Ultra Beasts before they were able to expand to other regions, Lillie fought me at my strongest, and was able to best me."

Arceus then bowed its head, and a wave of tranquility and golden light washed over Sun and Lillie, before it continued, "I am eternally grateful for what you both have done for this world." Then it raised its head and spoke in a tone that embodied the peaceful atmosphere. "We are here to bear witness to the conjoinment of these two souls forever, until they rest. Lillie, do you take Sun's hand in marriage?"

She nodded, staring warmly into Sun's eyes, and responded, "I do."

"And Sun, do you take Lillie's hand in marriage?"

Sun smiled warmly and said, "I do…" as he was fighting back tears of joy.

There was a small chuckle that spread across the crowd at the sight of Sun practically brought to tears. Once the sound died down, Arceus spoke again, and stated, "I believe we can skip the formality of objections, as there will be none anyways." Then Arceus began to release a radiant golden light that illuminated the courtyard as it boomed, "With the power vested in my as the Alpha Pokemon, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss!"

And that was all they needed. Sun and Lillie flung themselves into the other, lips locking almost instantaneously. The two had waited for this moment since they had met, and their dreams had finally become a reality. As their kiss continued, the two blissfully oblivious to the sheer awkwardness, Brendan leaned back to Gold, who stood right behind him, and asked, "So, when does this become awkward enough for us to say something?"

Gold responded immediately, "Whenever they pass out from lack of oxygen."

Brendan turned his head around and saw Red trying to hold back laughter, along with Gold and looking away, trying to avoid the situation entirely. Brendan shook his head and glanced at the bridesmaids and saw them all whispering to each. "Wonder what they're talking about," Brendan muttered to himself.

/

"What's it at?" Green asked in a hushed tone.

"Fifteen seconds and counting," Crystal responded in the same tone.

May sighed and said, "Well, looks like I lost. Thought they'd be able to pull themselves together after the first ten seconds."

Green giggled and said, "With how head over heels they're for each other? No, we're gonna be here for a bit."

The three watched carefully, Crystal taking small breaks to look at the stopwatch on her phone. "Twenty seconds are up, getting real close to your time Green."

Green frowned and said, "Really? I thought I was over estimating at twenty-five, but they really don't look like they're gonna stop soon."

After a few more moments of watching by all, Sun and Lillie's lips parted, through their eyes remained locked on each other. Sun wrapped his arms around Lillie's waist and brought her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you…"

She smiled, returning the hug, and responded, "I love you too."

But, before they could enjoy their tender moment together, they heard Green grumbling about something, and when the turned toward her, they saw her and May paying Crystal, with Crystal beaming, May sighing, and Green grumbling. The two sighed and Sun asked, though knowing the answer, "Did they seriously bet on our kiss?"

Lillie rolled her eyes and replied, "Green probably started it."

The two were startled when Arceus spoke to them, saying, "You have made an interesting choice in friends."

Sun, recovering from the shock first, replied, "Yeah, but they like to make jokes and poke fun at us, but they're the best friends anyone could have."

Arceus nodded , but asked, "When I spoke, I seemed to startle you. Does my presence bother you?"

Sun shook his head and replied nervously, blush showing on his face, "No, that's not it… it's…"

Lillie finished, face fully red, "We… got caught up in the moment and… forgot you were there."

They heard Arceus make a humming noise, which they could only assume was a chuckle, before it said, "With my size, it's amazing anyone could forget I was there." Then it bowed deeply to everyone and boomed, "I shall return to the Hall of Origins. Farewell." And just as quickly as it arrived, Arceus disappeared into the evening light.

Lillie took Sun's hand and whispered, "Well, shall we have a dance?"

Sun opened his mouth to answer, when he was cut off by May saying, "Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere."

The two turned around and saw Brendan and May standing side by side, both holding a pokeball in hand. Brendan smirked and asked, "Forgetting something?"

Sun smiled, rolled his neck and replied, "Never would dream of forgetting this." Sun reached down to his belt to grab a pokeball, when he realized… "Umm, guys. I forgot my battlers in my room."

Lillie smiled and shook her head, can't helping herself but giggle, while May and Brendan just laughed. "Preoccupied, were we Sun?" May asked sarcastically.

Sun replied, in the same tone, "You know, I had a couple things on my mind, and remembering my battling pokemon happened to slip my mind."

Brendan said, "Well, you'd better get moving. We aren't going to wait here all day."

/

After a few minutes, Sun returned, pokeballs attached to his belt, determined look on his face. As he returned to his place next to Lillie, he noticed she was holding any of her pokeballs, so he decided to ask, "Uhh, Lillie? Where are your pokemon?"

She laughed and opened a special pocket on her dress and pulled out one of her pokeballs. "I had this specially little pocket designed for this battle. The dress flows so freely and is so long that a little extra fabric wouldn't hurt."

Sun nodded and turned to their opponents. "Ready?" Brendan and May nodded. "Then let's do this!"


End file.
